Lily Luna Potter and the ReOccurring Danger
by x-KatieOakley-x
Summary: Lily Luna Potter's life is great! She's about to start her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she has the best boyfriend in the world, Scorpius Malfoy, and she has the perfect family... er, well, almost... **ON HOLD**
1. Chapter 1

Lily Luna Potter trailed behind her parents and brothers, plaiting her ginger hair as she walked. She couldn't wait! Today, she was going to enter her fifth year, and reunite with her boyfriend, whom she had been away from for six whole weeks. She could just imagine walking straight into his arms, exchanging words of love...

"Lily, can you walk a bit faster please? Otherwise, we're going to miss the train!" her mother, Ginny Potter's, voice rang in her ears. Lily immediately sped up. It was out of the question to miss the train this year.

"Lily, your Mother said hurry up!" her dad said, sighing and taking the trolley off her. Tinie, her owl, hooted demandingly. Did she forget to feed her this morning? Never mind, she would have more than enough food in the Owlery at Hogwarts. "Ooh, is Lily daydreaming about little Scorpius?" James teased, pinching her elbow.

"Shut up!" she screamed, kicking him in the shins. He grabbed his leg and hopped on the spot, giving Lily the chance to push him over. She pushed, and he landed on his trolley.

"Can you two stop fighting for one minute?" Harry sighed, pulling James out of the trolley and patting his head. Lily grunted and made a run for the column that stood between Platforms Nine and Ten, and that was a passageway to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. She closed her eyes and she ran through the wall, and opened them to find herself on the overcrowded platform. She looked to her right and saw the gleaming, scarlet Hogwarts Express, and felt a smile forming on her face. In a hour, she would be sat on the train with Scorpius, her head rested against his shoulder...

"Lily, the train's leaving in ten minutes. Get moving!" she heard her father say behind her. Was this have-a-go-at-Lily-day? Sighing, she pushed the trolley forward. Standing by the door, saying goodbye to his parents, was Hugo Weasley. "Hello," she said as she walked past him. "Hi," he replied, following her along with his trolley.

"Lily, you've forgotten something," her mother called out. Sighing, she turned around.

"What now?" she moaned, leaning on her trolley.

"Goodbye, love," she said, moving to her and embracing her in her arms.

"Mum!" Lily shouted. Could this get any more embarrassing? "Go on, then. Me and your Dad love you very much. Don't you ever forget that," she pulled back, stroking her daughter's hair.

"Yeah, sure. Bye," Lily said, breaking into a run so she could reach the train without any more embarrassing interruptions. Her and Hugo climbed onto the train, entering the first empty compartment they could find.

"Sit down," Hugo said, gesturing to the seat opposite him.

"What is it?" she said, growing increasingly worried. Surely he could just spit it out?

"Well," he started, "last night, I heard my mum and dad arguing. I wasn't spying!" he added, spotting my eyes, "anyway, they were talking about our dads. My mum kept saying that they should tell the Minister something, but my dad kept saying no. I was worried, and went in and asked them what they were talking about. They just went all 'oh hunny, never you mind'. Then they pushed me out of the room! but as soon as I got upstairs, they started arguing again. They said something about a wand. Said it was an 'Elder' wand, or something. What do you think it is?"  
She opened her mouth to speak, but as soon as she did, the door to the compartment creaked open.

"No Skorpy yet then, Lily?" James asked smugly, sitting down next to her.

"Shove off, James," she sighed, pushing him off the seat.

"Aw. Is someone missing ickle Skorpy?" he continued, pulling himself back up. Albus and Rose entered, sitting down as well.

"Leave her alone," Albus sighed, punching James' arm.

"Hey, Albus. Aren't you meant to be playing with your little Slytherin friends? You know, the evil ones with the snakes on their arms?" James retorted, punching Albus back twice as hard. Albus' face cracked, and he stalked out of the room. "Well done, James. I really hope you're happy now," Lily spit at him, following Albus.

"Albus!" she shouted, running to catch up with him, "can you tell Scorpius to meet me in the compartment we were in?"

"Sure," Albus grunted, then continued walking.

"Ignore James!" she yelled, before turning back and re-entering the compartment.

"Just tell her, Hu," Rose said. Everyone turned to Lily and went quiet.

"Tell who what?" she said, looking at Hugo, "c'mon, who d'you fancy?"

"It doesn't matter," he said immediately, turning a violent shade of red, matching his hair colour, "anyway, where's Scorpius?"

"I don't know. I told him to meet me here, but he hasn't," she smiled sadly, looking to her feet. Changing the subject, she said, "I wonder what the Elder wand is."

"Ooh, I know," Rose said, practically jumping into her bag and pulling out a battered copy of 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard, "I took this from my mum's library. When I was reading through it, I noticed some notes she had made. 'The Deathly Hallows. The Elder Wand.' That's it! There's more, 'The invisibility cloak.'"

"I've got an invisibility cloak!" James almost screamed, causing me to smack him across the nose.

"There's more! Stop interrupting! 'The Resurrection Stone.' There's a tick next to the invisibility cloak and the Elder Wand, but next to the Ressurection Stone, it says 'somewhere in the forbidden forest.' That must mean the Forbidden Forest next to Hagrids' Hut at Hogwarts!" she looked up at the others, "you can talk now."

"Maybe we could find the Ressurection Stone!" Hugo smiled, "Imagine all the people we could bring back to life! We could bring Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur back!"

"Don't be silly, Hu!" Rose scoffed, "Mum said that there's no spell to reawaken the dead. That would be impossible. Our mother probably wrote this when she was very young. Anyway, I have to go to the Prefects' compartment. Bye."  
With that, she stalked out of the room.

"She's been grumpy ever since dad told her that he didn't expect her to get full marks on her O. before he opened the letter. She keeps saying that he thinks she's dumb, when he only said that because he wanted to spare her feelings," Hugo shrugged, taking his money out and going over to the Food Trolley Lady as she walked past.

"I'd tell her not to worry," James said as he went to the Trolley as well, "Al only got four O.. Mum had a go at him, whereas Dad only laughed. We thought Mum was going to hit him, but in the end she grounded Al and whacked Dad across the back of the head. He stayed late at work that night."

"James, don't forget she banned Al from going to Hogsmeade this year," Lily laughed as she too joined them around the trolley, "but he said he's going to sneak out. James, can you buy me a Chocolate Frog? I only brought enough money to buy a Pumpkin Pasty and a packet of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans."

"Here, Lily. My Dad gave me loads of money. Since Mum got that promotion, Dad keeps giving us loads. He even brought us new broomsticks. But, even though it's slower, I prefer my old broom. I think he expects me to play Quidditch like he did when he was young, except I don't want to," Hugo sighed, "I'll buy you a carton of Pumpkin Juice too."

"Thanks, Hu," Lily said, bending down to give Hugo a kiss on the cheek. Hugo froze momentarily, and then continued paying for his purchases. "I wonder what the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher will be like," Hugo wondered after they had stuffed them self full of the delicious food, changed into their robes and James had disappeared into a another compartment.

"Her name's Professor Chang. I told my dad about her, and he said he used to go to school with her," Lily said, then she leaned close to Hugo, "he also said that he used to fancy her. Don't tell anybody; I wasn't meant to," she finished with a smirk.

"Wow," Hugo said, nodding, "my mum said that my dad used to fancy the lady that runs the Three Broomsticks."

"What, that old cow?" Lily replied, completely shocked.

"My dad said she used to be nice," Hugo half-smiled, "I say my dad has had something hit his head one too many times."


	2. Chapter 2

The ride on the Hogwarts Express soon came to a close. Lily and Hugo exited the cabin. Lily, who had plaited and unplaited her hair over twenty times now, was going increasingly worried about the whereabouts of her boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy. But, every time she expressed these fears to Hugo, he brushed them off saying he was probably just with his other friends.

As soon as the train came to a stop, Lily jumped out of the compartment to see if she could find Scorpius. "Scorpius!" she shouted, making her way through the narrow corridors. The conclusions in her head grew more and more outrageous, and she grew even more worried. Soon, she came across her brother, Albus.

"Al, have you seen him?" she asked, desperately. "Yeah, he's in there. And," he said loudly, to stop her talking, "he doesn't want to see you."

"What? Get lost, Al. You're as bad as James," she hissed, pushing past her brother and pulling open the compartment door they were standing next to.  
Inside, Scorpius sat alone next to the window, his cheek against the glass. He took one look at her, and stood up.

"Why are you alone?" she asked calmly, leaning back against the door.

"Because I knew you would find me; talk to me," he looked to his feet. Why wasn't he looking her in the eye? Something was wrong, "It's over."

"What! Why?" she gasped before she could stop herself.

"Because I am better than that. That you," he waited for her to say something, to argue back. When she did not, he continued, "I am a pure-blood wizard. My Grandfather fought valiantly to secure that."

"That's because he was a Death Eater. A lousy one at that," she spit.

"Anyway, I bet half your family tree is made of Mudbloods," he turned up his upper lip, as if disgusted. Lily had had enough. She reached into her pocket, pulled out her wand and pushed it against his cheek.

"At least I don't have Death Eater scum in my family!" she shouted, pushing the thin stick ever harder against his cheek, "I wouldn't want a Death Eater as my boyfriend, anyway. My dad fought against that. And, you've forgotten something," she moved close to his face, "Lord Voldemort is dead."

With that, she pulled back her wand and left the compartment. Who'd want a boyfriend like that anyway?  
She fought hard to stop the tears coming. Not now, not now. But she couldn't stop them. Swiftly, she pulled herself into an empty cabin and wiped her eyes. She wouldn't let him win. She couldn't. She didn't need him. She was Lily Luna Potter! But she couldn't stop from wondering why, if he didn't want to hang out with 'blood traitors', he was friends with her brother. Why? The door slid open.

"Lily, you need to move," James said from the doorway, "Why've you been crying?"

"It doesn't matter," she sniffed, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her robes.

"Yes, it does," he said, grabbing her arm, "tell me."

If there's one thing about James, it was that he thought only he could hurt his siblings. This annoyed Lily sometimes, but others, a big brother was something you need.

She moved forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder.

"Sco-Scorpius d-d-dumped m-me!" she spluttered.

"Why?" he growled, hugging her back.

"A-apparently, I'm not g-good enough for him," she cried, "he s-said half our f-family's made of m-Mudbloods!"

He got the edge of his sleeve and wiped it across her eyes.

"Listen to me. Dry your eyes and go and stand with Albus. Don't leave his side. And don't tell him anything. Okay?" he asked, continuing to wipe her eyes, "I'll be fine."

She wiped her eyes again and exited the compartment. She turned around just in time to see James looking for the compartment Scorpius was in. She walked quickly off the train, and called around for Albus. She found him with his Slytherin friends. Scorpius' Slytherin friends. Great.

"Did you know?" she asked, nudging his back.

"He said he wante-" he started.

"Did you know?" she repeated, growing agitated. "Yes," he said simply.

"Ooh, you've annoyed your sister, Al," a chunky Slytherin geered.

"Shut it, fattie. Or I'll punch you so hard, your next period will come out of your mouth!" she screamed, spit flying onto his face. He quickly stepped back.

"Don't talk to my friends like that!" Albus shouted, "you have no right! Go back to your friends!"

"James told me to stand here, but I'm not going to. I don't want to be around Death Eaters. But, one thing, Albus, when are you going to get the tattoo on your arm? The Dark Mark. Become a proper Death Eater? Dad will be disgusted with you!"

With that, Albus raised his hand and slapped her across the face, "How dare you!" he screamed.

Lily leant forward and spit onto his face. Then, she turned and walked away. Searching the crowd for Rose or Hugo, she clenched her fists so hard, she was sure she could feel her nails digging into her palm. Eventually, she found them together.

"What happened to your face?" Rose gasped, her eyes wide.

"Albus slapped me," she hissed.

"You should get it cleaned up," she said after a moment, "It's bleeding."

She pulled her hand to her face and felt hot, sticky liquid. She pulled her hand back down and saw it covered in red. James was going to kill Albus.  
"Don't worry," Lily said after a minute, "I clean it up when we get to the castle. Telling the teachers will only lead to more awkward questions. C'mon, let's get on a carriage."

The three of them moved to where the carriages were parked. Hugo hadn't said a word since he spotted her, although she could tell he was bursting to. But she didn't want to hear what he had to say. It would probably just lead to them falling out.  
The carriage ride went by very quickly. Lily thought it was because she had a lot on her mind. Rose and Hugo had attempted to make conversation, but Lily just ignored it. The side of her face was throbbing in agony. Halfway through the ride, Hugo put his arm around her shoulders. She let it stay there; it felt sort of comforting. When the ride was over, she climbed out and walked in front of Rose and Hugo. She wanted to be alone. They would only ask her how she was feeling, and she thought that was quite obvious.

She was one of the first pupils in the Great Hall. People filled the seats around her. She was vaguely aware of Hugo next to her, and the rest of the Weasley family around her, but no sign of James. Where could he be? She hoped that he hadn't gotten himself into too much trouble for her, but she knew James would be James and he would do what he thought was right. The problem was that he wasn't always right.

The sorting went by quickly because she wasn't paying attention. She had her face pointed towards the door constantly, except from the quick glances at the Slytherin table. Albus was sat with his head in his hands, looking guilty. Lily felt no sympathy towards him. After the sorting, Professor Mcgonagall stood up to make her normal Headmistress' speech. It was always the same each year. Lily had stopped listening in the third year.

Then the feast began. Sighing, she pulled her eyes from the door and began to eat. Her plate pathetic compared to how it usually looked at this time of year. She had only indulged in a pile of chicken, a few potatoes and a few carrots. She wasn't very hungry.

"Lily?" Hugo asked from beside her, bringing her back to the present.

"Yeah?" she sighed, turning to him. "Are you sure you're okay?" he said sadly.

"I am fine," she insisted, "really."

"Okay, then," he shrugged and turned back to his food. This was one of the reasons Hugo was her best friend. He just drops things if she doesn't want to talk.

To Lily, the feast seemed to have lasted longer that year. It was probably because she wanted it to end. Because she wanted to find her brother. When the feast finally ended, she ran out of the hall.

In the corridor, James was standing against the wall. There was blood all over his shirt and his nose looked a little crooked. "What have you done!" she moaned, grabbing his nose and wiggling it to see if it was steady.

"More like what have you done? Who hit you?" he asked, pulling her hand away and examining my cheek.

"Albus slapped me 'cause I called him a Death Eater," she shrugged.

"Ooh, Dad's going to kill him when he sees," James laughed. They started to walk toward the Gryffindor Tower.

"What do you mean, 'when he sees'?" She asked after a moment of thinking, "he's not coming here, is he?"

"He has to. Because 'I put another pupil's life in danger'. It's stupid if you ask me. He's coming tomorrow," he shrugged.  
Lily thought this couldn't get worse. She didn't want to know what her dad would do when he found out Albus had hit her. He would go berserk!  
Lily welcomed her four-poster bed that night. She laid in bed for hours before she finally fell asleep. She thought about the days' events; how she had been so happy when she woke up this morning, and how she was so miserable now.

But, for now, she needed to prepare to talk to her dad about her private life. About her ex-boyfriend. She never thought it would be this difficult to talk to her own father.  
But, after she fell asleep, she thought no more and had a perfect, dreamless sleep.


End file.
